Look This Way!
by DrPineapple
Summary: Tsuna always maintained a good, strong bond with all of his friends, or as Reborn says 'Guardians', but one of his guardians always seemed so distant from him. Will he really let this get to him? What will he do to change this? Or will he just make things worse…. All TYL! 1827, one sided 18D
1. His Name

Ciaossu! DrPineapple here with my *pause for dramatic effect* first fanfiction! I hope you guys like it / Please tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Just this horrible story-line, KHR! Is owned by our lovely Akira Amano! If I did own KHR! I wouldn't turn it yaoi, but have add A LOT of under-the-table 1827 moments.

Warning: Completely Un-Beta'ed *sweat-drop*,

Maybe OCC Dino? You tell me D:, and Possible grammar and spelling errors *nervously laughs*

Summary: Tsuna always maintained a good, strong bond with all of his friends, or as Reborn says 'Guardians', but one of his guardians always seemed so distant from him. Will he really let this get to him? What will he do to change this? Or will he just make things worse…. All TYL! 1827, one sided 18D

[[[UPDATE: I found my first beta! And she helped review this chapter and I say, Chapter 2! It should be up later today! *I am just revising this chapter!* Thank you PinaGrin! You're Awesomee!]]]

Look This Way!

Chapter: His Name

Sawada Tsunayoshi tapped his pen nervously on his desk, sweat gathering in the folds of his palms.

"Are you going to call him or not, Dame-Tsuna? You're wasting my time. We need those files delivered…" a voice said, irritation radiating from it. Reborn propped himself off the wall he was leaning on and strode over to Tsuna. He picked up an orange and white Blackberry that had a '27' in a target design on its back cover and angrily thrust it towards Tsuna's frantic hands. "You're going to need your phone, and do it quickly"

Tsuna finally grasped his cell phone and stared at the contact. He needed to do this. How else would Dino's messenger find his way to the Vongola manor safely? Plus, Reborn might just kill him for real if he didn't hand in that completed file to the Ninth in time.

"R-Reborn! Hibari-san is not going to be happy! I mean he's probably really stressed after that mission, And on that note, I had to plead and beg him to go in the first place! I… I can't ask for anymore favors. That's just pushing my luck!" Tsuna whined, throwing himself back into his office chair.

Tsuna stared at the name on his cellphone screen: 'Hibari Kyoya'. Convincing this so called carnivore was not going to be easy, especially when it came to running an errand. Everyone knew that persuading the skylark was not a walk in the park. Hibari would never accept to do anything if he didn't get something more or equally rewarding out of it. But Tsuna knew this best. Every mission, every errand, every – every anything! – involved bargaining, pleading, and arguing! Out of all of Tsuna's guardians, Hibari was the most difficult to the point of frustration. Tsuna knew that Hibari hated crowding with the brunet's group. But over the years that Tsuna has been his boss, he had learned that HIbari held a strange sort of weakness: sparring. Hibari would do anything to get a fight with him or Reborn.

Tsuna let out an annoyed groan and pressed the green "call" button. He lifted the phone to his ear and waited for a connection. Tsuna waited until the ringing stopped, but there was no voice to greet him. Shouldn't he have made a connection? Confused, he looked down at the phone screen and saw that it was connected; Hibari was just unwilling to say a simple hello. Guess he had to talk first.

"Hello? Hibari-san?" Tsuna furrowed his brows.

"What?"

Tsuna flinched. He was definitely mad. His 'What?' didn't even sound like a question. Tsuna let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha, hey, Hibari-san. You're coming back from that m-mission right? How'd it go?" He was totally going bit to get bitten to death for this one. Tsuna turned his head and pouted at Reborn, who just shook his head and walked out of the office. Tsuna waited a response from the skylark.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

_I'm_ _dead! _Tsuna mentally wailed to himself.

"Hibari-san… would it be any sort of trouble for you to pick up something on your way back? One of Dino-nii's messengers has some papers for me and I was wondering if you can get them as you head home…"

Silence.

"Why can't you send some herbivore to do it for you-?"

"Hibari-san, please! I need these papers as quickly as possible! The area is right near you! I'll do anything!" Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut as if doing so would help him.

More silence.

"…Where?" He said after some time. Tsuna, unaware of the smirk the carnivore wore over the other line, giddily replied:

"Just past the shrine Gokudera got into a fight with the monk and blew up a food stand, you remember right?"

_Oh, my God. That was so dumb. _He wanted to punch himself for saying that.

"Hn. 15 minutes," and the line was cut.

Tsuna stared at the word 'disconnected' on the screen and sighed.

X.x.1827.x.X

Tsuna propped himself off the chair and strode to the door, wondering where everyone was.

_Missions, _he thought, answering his own question.

He walked through the corridors he knew all too well. He greeted the servants in the house and nervously laughed when they called him 'Decimo-sama'. It was really too much. He passed several doors that led to living room styled conference lounges no one ever used. He pondered their purpose but carried on. He peered out the wall-sized windows, gazing out at the blue sky, and he couldn't help but to notice a specific lonely cloud that was floating along all by itself. Tsuna was the sky, and the cloud was –

He shook his head. All this Reborn talk was getting to him. It was nothing but the sky and some cloud. His face heated up, and he speed walked away from the window.

Suddenly, a loud bang resounded and a voice of laughter caught his attention. _Someone's home?_ Tsuna perked up and walked towards the noise. He opened the large door that led to the entrance lobby of the mansion. There he saw a _very_ angry skylark, an indifferent tutor, and a mess of blonde hair (followed by blood running down his forehead). For some bizarre reason, the blonde was laughing.

"Lil' bro! You're here!" his self-proclaimed older brother, Dino, ran towards him full sprint and hugged the air out of him.

"Ah! Dino, you're here? What happened to the messenger?" Tsuna tilted his head upwards.

"Sheesh lil' bro, you don't have to be that excited to see me…" Dino mocked dejectedly but regained his happy composure and shoved a yellow envelope towards Tsuna. "'Brought the papers myself! Haha, I was lonely, and Romario said that I should get some fresh air."

Tsuna sweat-dropped and took the fairly large stack of papers, while he inwardly groaned. He had _a lot_ of work to do tonight. He shot a glare to a certain demon tutor who just smirked.

"Well, Dino thanks-"

"No, thank you! It was fun being in Kyo-chan's car!" Dino teased.

At this, Hibari's face contorted into a very pissed-off expression.

_If looks could kill_, Tsuna thought. Then he stopped for a second. Kyoya was Hibari's first name. As far as Tsuna knew, Dino was the only one who called Hibari by his first name. Tsuna built very, _very_ strong relationships and bonds with all of his guardians, and that included using first names and nicknames. Why was he so formal with Hibari? Tsuna looked down dejectedly, only to be brought back to reality by another crash.

"Don't ever call me that again, herbivore," Hibari threatened as he, yet again, hit Dino across the head with a tonfa.

"Aww, but you called me an omnivore in the car! Kyoya you're no fun, haha," Dino chuckled, while he rubbed the blood flowing from his head. Tsuna flinched at Dino's words before his motherly instincts began to take place.

"Ah! Hibari-san, stop! He'll die!" Tsuna scolded and rushed to Dino's side. "Dino are you okay? I'll go put the papers in my office and be back with a first-aid kit."

Tsuna propped the slipping papers into a better grip and paced back to his room. Hibari blandly stared at the two.

"Hn," Hibari said towards Reborn and shot a glare towards Dino who nervously laughed. He walked down the exit of the entrance and into the mansion's corridors.

"It's like you want to die. I think you're even more no-good than Tsuna," Reborn raised a brow and walked in the same direction as Hibari and Tsuna. Dino looked dumbfounded, then laughed as he got up and paced after Reborn.

X.x.1827.x.X

Tsuna flung open the door to his office, not even bothering to close it and dumped the stack of papers on his desk, groaning. He flipped through the top papers – all mindless documents that required his signature. Of course, Reborn used his Spartan methods to train Tsuna into a very careful an observant paperwork manager.

"Y_our signature is a very powerful thing. Don't forget you're Vongola Decimo…" _Tsuna remembered Reborn say that like it was yesterday.

_Oh yeah, Dino!_ he abruptly recalled the second reason why he entered his office. Tsuna rummaged through some drawers and found a small first-aid box. He picked it up and stared at it.

_Kyoya, huh?_ Tsuna ran his finger over the edge of the box.

"K-Kyo… Kyoya," Tsuna said to himself. He felt blood rush to his face as he closed his eyes. "Kyoya-k-kun…"

He suddenly thought of what Dino referred to him as today.

"K-Kyo-ch…chan… huh?" he said a little louder. _Ugh..._ _w__hat is wrong with me_?

Then unexpectedly, a knock brought him to attention. Tsuna looked up to see a carnivore standing in the open doorway.

"Kyo-! I mean, H-Hibari-san!... I-is there something wrong?"

Tsuna wanted to punch himself. _Don't tell me he heard..._

Hibari walked towards Tsuna's desk and dropped his mission report which landed with a soft _thud_. Then he left, closing the door behind him without a word. Silence filled the room, choking the brunet who stood by his desk. _There was no way that he _didn't_ hear that…_

Tsuna really wouldn't mind if he died right now…

X.x.1827.x.X

Chapter 1 End

Uwah! W-what did you think? Please forgive me if it's bad! I'm so sure I made Dino OOC T^T And I tried to make the Tsuna more mature (cuz it's a TLY! setting) hopefully I didn't make him stutter too much and he sounds… manly? I dunno ._.

*Bows* Please R&R I really need feed-back on this one, I really have no one to re-read these at home other than myself (house full of brothers, don't think they would enjoy reading this)

Thank you for your time! Should I continue? If so, I've got jelly-Tuna up ahead XD


	2. His Admirer

DrPineappple here! I just want to put this put this out there- Thank you for the reviews! As a new writer seeing this kind of stuff really is just- So inspiring! After getting my first 3 reviews I just wanted to start chapter 2 right away, but it was kinda really late.

AND OMG GUYS! I got my very first Beta!

So a big thanks to PinaGrin lots of love!

Note: Yes, this is a 1827 Fic. And I despise D18 with the most burning passion alive, and I apologize to anyone who likes it D: But uke Hibari and Mukuro is… Inhumane.

So- I made it an Unrequited 18D :D (slight 8059, 802759 in this chapter)

Think of this as a low blow revenge towards Dino… I'm sorry Dino ;)

Disclaimer: You guys already know- KHR! Is not mine nor to anyone on this website.

Look This Way!

Chapter 2

Tsuna dragged himself out of his office. How could he do that? Such an embarrassing thing! Maybe he was overreacting. He never knew for sure if Hibari necessarily heard it –

_Of course he did!_ Tsuna argued with himself as he walked like a zombie past many corridors. He arrived at one of the lounges of the manor and saw Dino who was contentedly sitting on one of the velvet red couches.

"Ah! Lil Bro, you're back! What took so long? I had a feeling you ditched me!" Dino whined, wiggling over towards Tsuna on the couch. Tsuna gave a slight smile in reassurance and proceeded to open the small first-aid kit. He pulled out some gauze and disinfectant and turned towards Dino, brushing his long golden locks away from his forehead before he began his work. Once he finished applying the large Band-Aid pads, he shoved all the unused items back inside the box.

Tsuna stared at the floor in silence. _It's not like Dino's acting that way towards Hibari because I'm watching. _He sat there, avoiding a direct look at Dino, because he knew he would not see his typical smiling face if he did.

"Lil' Bro? …Are you okay?" Dino said, voice calm but concerned. Tsuna tilted his head, but still did not meet Dino's eyes.

"Huh? Yeah! Totally. Why?" Tsuna smiled half-heartedly at the carpet.

"Well, you haven't looked at me once, and I know I'm not the sharpest but you seem off…"

_Cue sweat-drop._

Finally, Tsuna turned towards Dino and sighed. The blonde-haired man waited in anticipation for some sort of response from his oh-so cute little brother.

"Dino, do you enjoy getting beat up by Hibari-san? You shouldn't let him push you around like that…" Tsuna spoke softly. He really didn't know where this conversation was going, but he wanted to know Dino's secrets to unlocking Hibari. _Or something along those lines…_

"Oh! I see! My cute little brother is just worried about me!" Dino leaped onto Tsuna and rubbed his mess of hair. (_I'm somewhat used to this treatment_) "Don't worry about me! Kyoya… is just Kyoya when you get to know him! He acts all rough and mean, but when we are training or talking alone… He's a good guy"

After this, Dino suddenly turned away, causing Tsuna to look curiously at him. The brunet came upon an expression that he didn't want to see. It was an expression that was just so unsettling, and he didn't know why. There was a harsh pain in his chest, and Tsuna could only clutch his dress shirt in an attempt to ease down. He just continued to stare at Dino's face, which was tainted a dark pink. And if Tsuna didn't misjudge, that was a blush! He'd seen it before on Haru's cheeks when she talked to him; he'd seen it before on his own face when he used to talk to Kyoko back in middle school. Tsuna knew exactly what it meant, and he narrowed his eyes before thinking...

"Dino-nii… You know that you're like an older brother to me. I would never hide something from you. I will always help you are ever bothered with something," Tsuna offered warmly and placed a friendly hand on Dino's back.

_What am I doing?_ But Tsuna shook the thought and leaned in closer to Dino who had finally sat up straight. He turned towards the brunet; his expression was determined but nervous.

"You're right! K-Kyoya… ever since Reborn told me to train him back in middle school, I just couldn't help but to like the kid," Dino blushed harder.

Tsuna just sat, eyes hollow. He was hearing the words he dreaded most, but it was the brunet who had provoked them. _You asked for this,_ his brain spat. Tsuna quickly regained his soft, innocent complexion and said, "Dino, please don't beat yourself over it! W-why don't you just tell him how you feel?" - _What? No! Don't you dare! - _"I'm sure he will understand you!"

Tsuna flinched at his own words. Dino looked down at the couch; his fingers toyed with the velvet.

"N-no way… I don't want to break the bond I have with him. We have the best relationship ever!" Dino spoke proudly. "I feel I'm the only one Kyoya actually talks to, and I don't want that to disappear with a stupid confession…"

Tsuna stared expressionlessly at Dino's toying figures. His inside were twisting and turning. _Say something!_

"Dino, you can say something when the time is right, no? It's up to you" Tsuna said, biting back the spite in his voice.

Dino jumped up. "You're right! I'll tell him when we are ready for it! That moment, you know?"

The blonde-haired man was back to his cheerful composure. Tsuna gave a smile, and he sped out the door. It was a smile that instantly faded as soon as the door closed. He rested his elbows on his knees and grabbed his brown locks, giving a good tug. _What the hell is my problem?_ Here, Tsuna was trying to improve his relationship with Hibari but instead just gave Dino the green light to hit on his guardian (not that he wasn't before). Tsuna let out a groan and headed out.

X.x.1827.x.X

He signed papers. He ran errands. He helped Lambo find his missing horn. He signed more papers. Damn it, he even helped Giannini fix the laundry machine! He did _anything_ to just keep him from thinking about a certain carnivore and his _ex-tutor_. Tsuna threw himself back into his chair and heaved a sigh. He wiped a handkerchief across his forehead to relieve himself of the sweat. _I need a damn shower._

Tsuna proceeded to do so. After a quick cool shower, he decided he would take a walk. He was rather cautious as he paced down the halls. He really did not want to confront his own ex-tutor in any way. Reborn would _kill_ him if he was found slacking. He walked down the main halls, thinking he would go visit the master living room. He always managed to bump into people there.

_BOOM! CRASH!_

_Oh god, what now_? Tsuna rushed down the hall to see none other than his right hand man and Rain Guardian.

"Juudaime! I have returned from my mission!" Gokudera said (more like screamed). He bowed at a complete 90 degree angle and held out his report. Tsuna chuckled at his excessive loyalty and took it.

"Welcome back. Hayato-kun, Takeshi. Thanks! How was New York? I'm sure the Neuvo famiglia gave you no trouble," Tsuna walked towards the two, wearing a bright smile. He thanked god that his guardians came at such a good time. He needed something to keep him distracted.

"Haha, it was nothing, Tsuna! Me and Gokudera had an awesome time! We saw the Brooklyn Bridge and that statue of Livery," Yamomoto replied in his accented English.

"It's the Statue of Liberty! Liberty! You base-ball idiot" Gokudera replied in a less accented English. Tsuna giggled at the two wondering how their week at New York really was. "But anyways… Juudaime, how was the paper work? As your right hand man, it would be an honor to help you with it."

Gokudera bowed once again.

Tsuna waved his hands frantically. "No way, Hayato! Reborn would kill me if he saw you doing my work. Plus, he already thinks I slack too much…"

He pouted cutely, which caused both Yamamoto and Gokudera to flush slight pink. They abashedly turned away, and Tsuna cocked his head a bit to the right, which didn't help. But before the brunet could ask what was wrong, he noticed that his two guardians were looking past his head. Instinctively, he turned around to follow their gazes, and his eyes fell upon Hibari Kyoya and his absolutely sadistic ex-tutor, Reborn.

"Reborn-san!... and that bast-"

"Yo, Hibari, Reborn!" Yamamoto quickly interrupted Gokudera's rude greeting.

Tsuna tensed. He wasn't sure if he should be more concerned about seeing Hibari after calling him 'Kyo-chan' or Reborn for slacking.

"Dinner is ready," Reborn said simply. His eyes narrowed as he saw Tsuna trying to inconspicuously scoot away. "Dame-Tsuna… eat, then work. I'll be watching over today."

Tsuna whined Reborn's name, and the three followed Reborn out. Hibari was already at the dining room.

X.x.1827.x.X

The five took their appropriate seats at the large dining table. Tsuna was so used to being forced at the head of the table that he sat there with no questions asked. Gokudera sat perpendicular from Tsuna, while Yamamoto mirrored him. Four empty seats down from Gokudera was Hibari and diagonal from him, Reborn. Maids of the Vongola manor strode in along with carts of food. They split up, three on each side of the long rectangle table. Each one laid out the main dishes.

"Decimo-sama," the head maid addressed, her head down and avoiding eye contact. "For dinner: chicken and sun-dried tomato bruschetta with robiola tre latte. And for dessert: cinnamon tiramisu."

Tsuna smiled whole heartily at her and said his thanks. Her checks flushed a light pink and she bowed, leading the other maids out. Each girl sneaked a quick glance at the guardians, and their boss, whispering complements among themselves. When the door shut, Yamamoto and Gokudera waited for Tsuna to start.

"Itadakimasu," Tsuna chimed as everyone dug in. The brunet stole peeks at his cloud guardian and ex-tutor. _Everything seems normal_. Tsuna placed another bite in his mouth and slowly chewed the chicken piece. _Dino really does like him, huh? _And that thought made Tsuna realize:

"Hey Reborn, where's Dino? Did he leave already?" Tsuna's tone was monotone, stabbing his fork into one of the tomatoes and creating four large holes in its surface.

"Yeah, Hibari sent him home, right?" the hitman glanced at Tsuna's fork then at the skylark. Hibari let out a 'Hn' as confirmation. Tsuna sat uneasily in his seat and whispered an "I see." The brunet finished his dinner after playing with it for quite some time. He reached for the dessert when he saw everyone had already started on theirs. He pouted a bit and picked up a clean fork. _How was the car ride? Did Dino act different? No, I don't even know what he acts like around Hibari alone, anyway. _Tsuna sadly scraped some whipped crème off the tiramisu and lifted it to his mouth.

Tsuna was half way done with the sweet treat when Gokudera interrupted.

"Juudaime, you have some crème on your face"

But before the brunet could respond, Gokudera swiped a thumb over the smaller boy's bottom lip. Reborn and Hibari glanced up with little interest when the scene unfolded. Reborn returned to his plate, while Hibari continued to watch. Yamamoto chuckled at Tsuna's nostalgic ways. The brunet always seemed to get something dirty while he ate. Tsuna jerked back a bit, bumping the table. His wine glass toppled over into his plate of tiramisu. He frowned at the soiled dessert.

"Haha, no problem, Tsuna! Here, have some of mine," the Rain Guardian raised a fork to the smaller boy's mouth, who accepted it hesitantly. Gokudera angrily stuck a larger piece of the cake onto his own fork and offered it to Tsuna. The smaller boy knew better than to turn down a gift from his Storm Guardian and awkwardly slipped it into his mouth. He chewed quickly to refuse any other future offerings. Gokudera threw a small glare at Yamamoto who just laughed and tried to get the silver-haired boy to eat some of his tiramisu as well.

Tsuna wiped the corner of his mouth, ridding his face of the sticky substance as he was unaware of the gaze that never left him. Hibari released his stare and was about to return it to his plate before he heard a scoff. His steel eyes found themselves battling with unreadable solid black ones. Hibari clicked his teeth and continued to his plate. Reborn observed him for a moment longer before finishing up with his own. The hitman rose from his feet when he finished.

"Tsuna I'll be preparing the work you owe me. You better hurry up here," he smirked, eyes speaking a thousand threats. Tsuna gave a nod and proceeded to clean himself. A couple of maids came in and started clearing the used dishes. Gokudera got up, Yamamoto following shortly after.

"Juudaime, if you would please excuse me, I have an appointment in ten minutes with Bianchi," Gokudera spoke in a professional tone. Tsuna gave his goodbyes for the day, and his Rain followed after the Storm.

The brunet heaved a sigh, trying to mentally prepare himself for the paperwork. Tsuna avoided Hibari who was standing by the door and tried his best to slip by without notice. The smaller boy grasped the golden knob and pulled. But nothing happened. He looked up to see a pale hand holding the door in place. Tsuna straightened himself up and backed away from the door; Hibari obviously had something to say. The remaining maids noticed the mood change and took that opportunity to scurry out of the room, shutting the door behind them once again. Steel eyes roamed over peachy skin until hitting two caramel orbs. Tsuna waited patiently for some sort of acknowledgment.

"Is there something wrong… Hibari-san?" Tsuna said carefully.

Hibari continued to eye the boy; Tsuna being held victim to his leering. The small brunet shifted uncomfortably. He had enough. He was not in the mood for the same emotional distress as their last meeting._ Plus, he has Dino,_ Tsuna brain hissed. He furrowed his brows and reached for the knob once again.

"If there no problem that concerns me, please exc-"

_SLAM. _

Hibari's fist made its way back the door's frame.

"Do you normally let them touch you this affectionately?" Hibari said low enough for no soul to hear other than Tsuna's.

_What?_ Tsuna looked up, confused.

"What else of theirs do they cram in your mouth?" Hibari scoffed. A devil's smirk crept upon his mouth.

Tsuna jerked back and glared. "_Excuse _me?"

_What the hell was that supposed to mean? _

Hibari's smirk faded and he stood up straight. "It's nothing."

Hibari released his hand from the door and strode out, cutting off the brunet before he could say more.

The Cloud drifted down as he paced down the familiar corridors to his own private base. Hibari turned a quick corner, and then abruptly, he stopped.

"What do you want now?" Hibari's voice dripped venom.

"Hm. You're full of surprises today, huh, Hibari?" Reborn said, leaning against the wall with his fedora covering his pitch black eyes. He sighed and propped himself off the wall. "For you to lash out at Tsuna like that – must have been something big on your mind"

Reborn hummed in amusement when Hibari kept quiet.

"What I think has nothing to do with you," Hibari took a step forward, menacingly close to Reborn. "Now, move."

Hibari stalked away from the fedora wearing carnivore. The hitman raised his hand to Leon who shifted onto Reborn's finger. _Something is definitely going on between the two…_

"Dame-Tsuna will be easier to crack, no?" Reborn rubbed a gentle thumb on Leon's chin and walked to his subject's office.

X.x.1827.x.X

Hibari slid open the door to his base. He angrily looked out to the night sky. How could he have lost his temper like that? He always maintained an indifferent façade whenever those herbivores flocked around him. The Cloud Guardian blamed the omnivore's influence.

_The strong never crowd with the weak, _Hibari reminded himself.

So then why? The brunet was so strong, yet he continued to allow his so-called '_guardians_' to throw themselves onto him?

His eyes narrowed. _That herb – omnivore still owes me a favor_.

X.x.1827.x.X

Please remember to R&R! It means a lot to me and give me mucho motivation to continue o

Please feel free to check out my tumblr!:

vongolabosshq. Tumblr

(just remove the spaces)

I hoping to get chapter sneak peeks on there

(I also upload a lot of my KHR! Clay charms XD [Just got Hibird and Mukuro done :D])


End file.
